


About Us

by Cheerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my characters.

About Us

~

The bedroom lamp was on, the artificial golden light illuminating the space from the darkness of night. Sherlock stood in the room, glancing around but finding no motive to sleep or do anything.  
“John…” Sherlock called out.  
Both men were exhausted, having just come back from their latest case and being rescued from a near death experience. The homicidal maniac kidnapped John and Sherlock and attempted to kill them intravenously with bleach.   
“Yeah?” Dark blue eyes met pale blue eyes while John stood in the hallway.  
Sherlock made a ‘come here’ motion with his hand and John followed to stand in front of him. Sherlock stood closer to John and stopped, pausing for a moment but his tired eyes roamed over the other man.  
“Take off your clothes.” He finally says.  
“No, Sherlock, not today, I’m not in the mood.” John shakes his head and raises his arms, about to gently push Sherlock away,  
“John, this is not about sex, it’s about us.”

The simple statement intrigues John as he looks into Sherlock’s eyes, looking for any amount of deceit but finds none. They’re both too worn-out to try any bedroom activities.  
“About us…” John thinks it over; Sherlock can read it on John’s face and ask,  
“Please?”  
“Yeah, alright.” John smiles but it’s drained.

Slowly, they shed their clothing, helping each other out with stubborn buttons and zips until they were both nude. Sherlock gathered John to him, holding him close and nuzzling his hairline.  
“I nearly lost you tonight… Let me just.. cherish you right now. Dance with me.”  
John closes his eyes tight, fighting back the emotion before opening them, knowing how close they were to losing each other; it was truly a frightening moment.  
“Ok.” He murmured against Sherlock’s chest, returning the embrace. They sway gently, side to side, their feet not moving a step, the subtle movement of bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I wrote this a while back and now I'm posting it. Leave kudos or a comment at your leisure.


End file.
